1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system and a microscope system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a method of evaluating an in-focus state based on the band contrast of an image is known. In-focus evaluation based on a contrast is used not only for an autofocus function but also, for example, to acquire the depth information of an object. The depth information is acquired by, for example, capturing an object at a plurality of focus positions and then selecting an in-focus image from the plurality of images for each position. In addition, the depth information is used when capturing an object at a plurality of focus positions, selecting an in-focus image from the plurality of images for each position of the object, and synthesizing the in-focus images to create an all-in-focus image or a 3D reconstructed image.
When creating an all-in-focus image or a 3D reconstructed image, a best-in-focus image is selected from a plurality of images having different focal planes for each position in an image, and the 3D shape of the sample is estimated. After that, optimization processing needs to be performed for the estimated value of the 3D shape. This optimization processing can include reducing estimation errors of isolated points based on the correlation between pixels. The optimization processing can also include estimating the sample shape for a position where the above-described selection cannot be done.
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 9-298682 discloses a technique concerning a microscope system for creasing an all-in-focus image. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 9-298682 discloses performing processing using a recovery filter after all-in-focus image creation. The frequency band of an image generally changes depending on the optical system, magnification, the characteristics of the object, and the like used to acquire the image. In the technique disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 9-298682, the coefficient of the recovery filter is determined in accordance with the settings of the optical system, including the magnification and the numerical aperture of the objective lens, in consideration of the change in the band of the optical system.
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2010-166247 discloses a technique of judging an in-focus state based on a contrast and creating an all-in-focus image based on an in-focus image. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2010-166247 also discloses a technique concerning controlling the characteristics of a filter configured to restrict a high frequency so as to obtain a predetermined contrast even in an out-of-focus region.